


澳耀 | 司仪队设定段子合集

by BluishMeow



Series: 澳耀司仪队设定 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 时间跨度为2017-2019
Relationships: 澳耀
Series: 澳耀司仪队设定 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859017





	澳耀 | 司仪队设定段子合集

20170415

最后一个来面试的新生已经轻声道谢离开了，新任队长也因为还要赶兼职、稍微收拾了下资料便把门带上，教室里只留下王耀和王濠镜。  
“姜还是老的辣啊，”王濠镜一边翻看着报名表，一边和前任队长闲聊起来，“看你提的那些问题一个比一个难对付，中场休息燕子都跟我说她现在担这个位置压力山大，吓跑了学弟学妹不说大概还要留个我们爱搞事的名声。”  
“可司仪队的人本来就是要学会一本正经地搞事！”某个前辈慵懒状往后瘫靠在椅背上，眯着眼一脸享受似的看着王濠镜整理核算的认真样子。  
“包括一面的时候就随机抽我读一大段儿化音么？”王濠镜倒是很快回嘴，王耀立马接上：“儿化音怎么啦？啊？我当初面试题目还是什么向路人推销八二年的雪碧呢！我那是觉得你声音条件好才想试试你——”话说到这儿王耀的音量慢慢变小：“呃，外形条件也很好……”  
王濠镜闻言转过头来挑着眉看他，王耀突然觉得自己微妙地怂了。  
他很快就笑了出来：“是不是可以理解为你假公济私？哦原来前辈你是这样的人——”尾音略微上挑，某人带着狡黠的笑意瞧了过来。不知怎的，王耀的脑海里浮现出王濠镜第一次主持晚会时、穿上正装打上发胶后在后台望向他的眼神。  
怎么办，好像要被这个人的“美色”打动了，王耀认命般想着，在王濠镜越靠越近时他终于是像装上了弹簧般一下跳起来：“有、有摄像头！”

当然，至于他们后来有没有在昏暗的死角里做出什么亲密之举，就没人知道了。

20170416

真要说起王濠镜在王耀心里留下的所谓第一印象，搞不好还真是“长得好看”。反正后来整个校队里对这个来自外院的温柔帅气的新生喜欢得不行，彼时的副队林晓梅还跟老王队长打趣说，哎耀哥你是不是真对王濠镜有意思呀，你可抓紧了队里这么多号人都想和他——  
闭嘴！王耀打断了林晓梅的玩笑话，脑子里又是某人笑得无害的脸，又在心里补了一句：王濠镜我去你的！  
可见着真人多少还是不大一样的。  
王濠镜第一次参与主持晚会时恰巧就是王耀负责跑联系，最后一次彩排之后林晓梅故作惊讶：“耀哥，你不要告诉我你明天这时候要把底下观众全当成情敌。”  
“去去去。”  
“哈哈没准他也会把底下观众当情敌呢？”  
“就你话多！都哪儿跟哪儿了！”  
转天正式演出四位司仪提前候场，已经习惯了这场面的老腊肉被造型师倒腾完之后一时间还有些无聊，跟林晓梅对完大致流程之后目光又一个没控制住就往王濠镜身上飘，连王耀自己都对自己表示嫌弃，怎么就没一点作为前辈的自觉？  
但或许是那人真是太耀眼了、或者说，这幅打扮实在太好看了，就是看着他打发胶，王耀都觉得顶有趣。摘下眼镜再梳个背头，显得他成熟许多又不至于老气，精气神都上来了。王濠镜本来就个子高，身材比例又好，这个衣架子再穿上剪裁得体的西装，说他是模特估计没人会质疑。  
不管，我带出来的队员就是厉害，王耀这么想着。终归是有责任意识的校队队长，开了小差又强行把自己目光掰回去，自然也就没留意到另一边已经整理好领结的王濠镜瞥过来的疑惑眼神。  
于是等他再一次转过头的时候，恰好就撞上了对方带着探寻意味的目光，然后是，两人脸上突然浮现的微小笑意。  
咯噔。这是一旁林晓梅和王春燕作为二人搭档心底的响声。  
好像有什么不得了的苗头要破土而出了呢。

20180311

“或许会有人问你，在一支平常不太受关注的队伍，到底有没有必要将那些练习和工作都持续下去；”王耀倚着长桌看着新一届队员，淡然而放松，神情却认真，“我猜你们当中也会有人这样想，来到这里必然愿意且希望能在台上变得夺目，没关系，司仪队本来就可以带给你这些。”  
“前提是你有抱着能为之尝试并且坚持的心态，”他又笑笑，“不然再强的追光都是白搭。”  
你站在台上的时候会想些什么？坐在一旁的王濠镜回忆起一年前自己进队前王耀在例会上的一番话，“在个别人眼里你可能只是形象符号的一部分，而在实际过程里你却是全场活动的主线，你的台风、责任和表现力在很大程度上决定了这一场主持任务的完成度。当然，这离不开你平日的表现。”  
一年后的王耀自信不减，气场更甚。尽管姿态放松，举手投足间的冷静淡定吸引了在场众人的注意力。 面对任务他勤奋认真一丝不苟，与各个主办方接洽时丝毫不落下风；但他大多数时候都是随和的，说笑时相当有亲和力，后辈大可大着胆子去请教他，训练结束后他会招呼着大家去吃宵夜，还能起哄说谁下次最后一个到的要发红包；要说不会喜欢上这样的人，那真的太难。  
王濠镜定定神，觉得自己真是扯得太远，哪知已经切到下一个话题的王耀突然瞄了过来：“所以，不管接下来会碰到什么情况，还是希望大家能在这里接触、学习到你想学的；重要的是，我也希望队里的人和事——都能让你在回想起这些的时候能开心地笑出来。”  
王耀的眼神很快就移开了，但王濠镜确认在上一秒他们的确对视过。  
他无奈摇头，抬了抬眼镜，嘴角扬起的笑意却怎么都压不下去。

他想，你真的是犯规哦，王队长。

20181004

新生的门禁管得严些，司仪队一群老队员聚餐后把崽子们送回了宿舍区，就又绕出侧门打算去烧烤档续摊，呼啦啦一群人围在桌边说要给队长满上满上再满上。 王耀举着一大杯啤酒沫发了话：“要杀要剐，等我吃完再说。”说罢朝隔了几个位置的王濠镜使个眼色：你怎么也跟着闹了？ 王濠镜偷笑着舔舔唇，放下筷子慢条斯理地呷了一口。  
平常两人在队里规规矩矩，现在私底下稍微一放开，其他人又是向来爱折腾队长的，哪里肯放过这个八卦的机会？林晓梅先把肉啃完，擦了嘴，眼睛滴溜溜一转：耀哥哦，我们好像都不知道你们怎么在一起的诶……  
又有人起哄了，就是，反正我们这一届也快退了，就当听个故事嘛。  
王耀接过了王濠镜给他夹起来的烤扇贝，一点都没觉得哪里不妥：“啧，反正都要退了，我还说来干嘛呢？”  
唉，队长还是一如既往抖不出什么料来。被莫名其妙秀了把恩爱吃了口狗粮还不好发作，平日里各个在台上出彩的男神女神们此刻变成了一群深井冰，火力只好转向了王濠镜。  
哪里知道这个平时低头抿嘴微笑然后给你耍个太极转移话题的学弟这次却很配合，王濠镜转过头看向王耀，眼神里多了几分怀念，连嘴角扬起的弧度都明显了许多。

他轻轻哼唱了起来：“如果他这样动人，何以不可以对他一见动心。”

\--  
司仪队众人：啊，今晚真的很撑呢！

20181231

王濠镜突然被王耀拉了一把。  
“你站边上干什么？”他听见王耀轻声问道，然后扯了一下他的衣袖，接着转头让朋友帮忙给他俩拍了照。  
王耀捧着学弟学妹送的两束花束，抬眼看男友：“今天怎么这么安静啊？”  
王濠镜勾勾嘴角，替他正了正学士服下歪了点的领带，就好像当初自己第一次主持、王耀给他整理的那样：“就是替你高兴而已。”  
“要毕业的明明是我。”指尖从袍子底下伸出来捏一下王濠镜的手，王耀笑得有点无奈，你跟着兴奋个什么劲。

王耀在司仪队带过的小朋友们也都早早带着礼物过来跟他合照祝贺，在部门里共事过的还一起举个横幅端好单反就等着一个个捕捉学长学姐，场面混乱之外又有一点搞笑和感动，司仪队三代同堂拍大合照他被挤到C位时，他甚至都没有什么实感。  
那个时候王濠镜就站在王耀斜后方，这臭小子在摄影让他们排站位时甚至悄悄伸了手来勾住他，撩完又跑，恨得他牙痒痒。其实那份偏偏选择跟他一样穿衬衣的心思，王耀也就是看破不戳破，本来自己这边临近毕业事情也多，王濠镜的魔鬼final月也没有好到哪里去，同在一个校区却没怎么见面，也就今晚去跨年过节然后……又被后辈揪住合影的王耀发散了一下，分神瞥见王濠镜在理被塞进手里的一串气球，另一只手在帮他拎着袋东西，样子看着有些滑稽，又让他心头软软的。  
差不多要结束的时候王耀认真看他，刚刚看过来什么表情，在吃醋？  
不是。王濠镜咳了一声，朝王耀眨眨眼，王耀拧着眉头捏这人的脸：“快点儿，坦白从宽啊。”  
王濠镜把一本东西递过去：“给你的。”  
这什么？王耀翻开，王濠镜眼疾手快用手掩住上面某张睡颜照：“这个你回去再看。”  
他轻轻吻了一下王耀额头。

“毕业快乐。”

\--  
稍微说明一下，这边到拍毕业照那天都是非常隆重的，学弟学妹会送礼物跟各位主人公合影，校外的朋友也会来，家里长辈小孩甚至宠物都会过来祝贺哈哈，整个校园气氛就很热闹，送气球花束都是标配，还有很多特别灵魂的横幅hhhh

20191231

王濠镜摘掉眼镜，揉了揉眉心。  
王耀替他拿走眼镜——手臂上同时还挂着一两个被其他人急急忙忙递给他的包袋、脚边还随意堆着些雨伞和杂物——他一副过来人的了然和淡定：“弄好了就过去吧，他们要等不耐烦了哈。”  
天气晴朗，拍合照的光线条件过于良好，刺目阳光晒得人晕乎乎，校司仪队成员在队的离队的总算又聚齐，挤成一堆终于调整好队形和姿势，把今天拍毕业照的几位围在了C位，等待着就此落下定格。  
这是他们值得庆祝的重要日子，庆贺横幅和鲜花气球从来就不会少。王耀看着小年轻们抖出横幅，“外院珍稀动物”几个大字实在是好笑又抢眼，他看着宛如被迫营业、跟朋友们对镜头挤出鬼脸的王濠镜，姿势别扭掏出手机决定拍个表情包，嘚瑟炫耀且心满意足地想，可惜了，其中一只珍稀动物已经有主了。

队里与王濠镜同期的林晓梅姗姗来迟，小跑着飞进队伍里；她依旧是那个眼尖且嗅觉敏锐的女神，一下就发现了人群外的前任队长。她戳戳王濠镜，打趣道：天啊，你不要再看你男朋友了，镜头不在他那！  
几位老队员慢了半拍之后终于爆出了善意的哄笑，结束了跟新生代的合照便要把老队长拖进来。王耀嘴上说着离校老人家经不起折腾，但依旧任由学弟学妹在耳边喧闹，被围在了中间、王濠镜的身边——像去年这个时间点，他拍毕业照的那天。  
王濠镜勾住王耀指尖，又像玩什么游戏似的飞快放开了。王耀没理他，却趁亲友团们数个镜头分散开、要给各人单独留影时作出要挠他的样子，闹够了才伸手替他拍拍学士服；而王濠镜抬起手挡在额前，夸张地皱着脸，说晒得眼睛不舒服。  
正在解手腕气球线的王耀抬起脸，问他跟其他人拍完了吗？王耀指指身后：操场是够晒的，要不去活动中心台阶坐着？  
王濠镜盯着他，只是嗯了一声没个准话。他把花束塞在了王耀怀里，手搭在了王耀手腕上缠着的白线，气球上上下下，里面亮闪闪的纸片在阳光下更显耀眼。

他轻轻拍开晃过来遮挡视线的气球，捧住王耀的脸，在灼目日光里亲了下去。

\--  
这个亲亲是去年想好的ending。

\--  
补一个差点忘了写的彩蛋：

人散得差不多了，王耀被别人拉去一旁唠嗑，王濠镜漫无目的晃着小臂看气球上下摇动，林晓梅悄悄地走了过去。  
她拍了下王濠镜的肩膀，一本正经，满脸严肃。  
王濠镜一头雾水。

林晓梅张嘴，她在做口型：求求了，你们快点结婚行不行？

\--  
互动小细节太过齁甜以致群众哀嚎（。

司仪队•END


End file.
